


Tainted Love

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Guns, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, edd and matt are implied to be dead, miscellaneous death, murder of innocent people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: Things haven't been right between Tom and Tord in a long, long time.[ Songfic ]





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, Tom is really OOC (I mean this is TomTord what do you EXPECT)  
> Also, this was originally Red Leader/Tord based off a roleplay where Red Leader went back in the past to fuck himself but mutually fell in love with his past self. However, I changed it to TomTord to make more sense and Increase The Angst. The song used for this fic is "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell. I do not own it and am not claiming to, nor do I own Eddsworld. This is just a fanwork. Please, Enjoy :)

_ Sometimes I feel I've got to run away. _

 

Tom tried not to think about it too often, but it still permeated his mind like a bad funk that no amount of mental air freshener could remove. 

 

_ I've got to get away… _

 

That was what Tom thought as he felt the stinging sensation warp from one side of his face to the other. It wasn’t the first time Red Leader had been violent with him, but it was the first time Tom had recognized it for what it was. Physical abuse.

 

_...from the pain you drive into the heart of me.  _

 

That wasn’t the only kind of abuse occurring, though. Red Leader was very critical, judging everything Tom did with a meticulous eye. It was rare that anything was good enough. He issued insults at every opportunity, playing it off as a joke. Tom had to force himself to laugh awkwardly; if he stayed silent, Red Leader would whisper under his breath, loud enough for him to hear: “Worthless.”

 

_ The love we share seems to go nowhere.  _

 

Tom couldn’t remember the last time he had been told he was loved. It seemed like entire lifetimes ago. Every dinner was quiet; Red Leader did not like for him to speak unless spoken to. The physical spark had died out between them as well. Occasionally, if Tord - no, he couldn’t call him that anymore - if Red Leader was in the mood, he would use Tom to get himself off and then go back to his normal business. 

 

_ And I've lost my light… _

 

It seemed like every day was darker than the last. Nothing brought Tom joy anymore… What joy could there possibly be in a life where he had nothing? He had thought… He had thought Red Leader would love him forever. Clearly, that was ridiculous. “Pathetic,” he said to him, reciting something his partner had called him.

 

_ For I toss and turn - I can't sleep at night.  _

 

Tom was getting used to it, or so he thought. He examined the bruises on his body. He felt so detached from his own form that he thought perhaps they would simply wash off in the shower. The pain the beatings caused wasn’t usually localized; it was a general ache that spread throughout him, leaving him tired, yet still unable to sleep. How could he, when the figurative monster under his bed now slept next to him? 

 

_ Once I ran to you…  _

 

It had all started out so innocent. “I love you… Will you rule the world with me?” A strange request, sure, but one his old self would never turn down in a million years. He had grown older and learned the truth behind who Tord - Red Leader - really was. They were supposed to be equals, but everything Red Leader did made him feel inferior. At some point, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

_....now I'll run from you…  _

 

He had run away. He was hiding in an alley, and he could hear Red Leader’s voice calling for him, hear him shooting everyone who said they hadn’t seen Tom, hear him barking commands to his subordinates… It sent shivers through him to know that the malice in that voice he heard would soon be directed at him and him only.

 

_ This tainted love you've given -  _

 

Tom tried to avoid thinking about the worst. Instead, he thought back to the good times. Maybe… It was a crazy thought for sure, but maybe somewhere deep down Red Leader still loved him. Maybe he would show mercy.

 

_ I give you all a boy could give you.  _

 

After all, Tom had given him everything. His heart, his body, his entire life. He had loved him, flaws and all, for so long. He did everything he possibly could to make Red Leader happy, so even if he was angry… Surely he hadn’t forgotten…?

 

_ Take my tears, and that's not nearly all... _

 

The footsteps grew closer. A flashlight shone down the dark alley. “He’s over here!” A man’s voice called out. Tom froze. Was he about to die? He wasn’t sure. Red Leader walked up to him slowly. “Tom! So nice to see you.” Behind those kind words was poison and evil. “You’ll be coming back with me… Won’t you?” he said, his men’s guns all pointed at Tom. He had no choice but to nod.

 

_ Now I know I've got to run away.  _

 

From the moment he was thrown into the jail he began to plan his escape. Over the years he had developed intense cunning and had to find his way out of many bad situations. This was no different. However, before he could act out on his plan, Red Leader came to visit. “I’m going to give you a special welcome back gift,” he purred. The locked door opened and Tom went to run, but was swiftly punched in the gut. He doubled over.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Suddenly Tom felt a sharp pain in his neck. Something slid under his skin, making him shudder. He put his fingers to where there was now a small bump. What on Earth…? “Tracking device,” Red Leader continued. “If you try to leave… It will release a toxin that’s sure to kill you in a minute or less.” Tom’s face betrayed his horror.

 

_ I've got to get away. _

 

A week had passed, and Tom was no longer stuck in a cell. He had behaved and done exactly as commanded; it seemed that his will was broken, but it was actually stronger than ever. He was biding his time, waiting for the right moment. He would rip the tracking device out and run for it. Until then… he was Red Leader’s little toy. And oh, did he like to play. They hadn’t had so much sex since they were actually in love, yet all he could think about was his desire to get away.

 

_ You don't really want any more from me. _

 

Tom knew Red Leader would get bored, sooner rather than later. Soon, no matter how obedient he was, he would end up dead. He needed to escape.

 

_ To make things right, you need someone to hold you tight.  _

 

It was pointless to wonder, but… where were Matt and Edd? It seemed that they had disappeared. Truthfully, after Tord - Red Leader, he meant to say - had confessed his love and asked him to rule the world with him, nothing else had mattered, not even his friends. He had let them slip out of his life without a second thought. Tom felt guilty, which made him think,  _ maybe I deserve this. _ Then he shook his head. No one deserved to be used as a slave. He wondered what Edd and Matt would do in his situation. The last time he had seen them, they were being led into a room...

 

_ And you'll think love is to pray, _

 

… A room that looked awfully familiar to the one he was now being led into. However, it was different. He could see slight blood smears and spatter over the floors and walls. Tom didn’t bother asking what had happened here, or what was going to happen: He already knew. It was too late for him to escape. He was going to die, unless…

 

“If you tell me I’m superior to you in every way and you agree to be mine for as long as you live, I’ll spare you. Easy, yes? So just say it.” Tom looked into Red Leader’s eyes. There was no empathy there, only sadistic amusement. He knew then that no matter what he did, he would die… so why not die with dignity?

 

_ But I'm sorry, I don't pray that way! _

 

“God…” Tom laughed bitterly. “I should have never loved you.” 

 

Red Leader scowled and put a gun to his head.  _ Bang. _

 

Tom’s pounding heart stilled, once and for all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I also have an alternate ending of this in my others works if you'd like to check it out; I wrote it because my boyfriend literally cried over this fic when I told him about it (without even reading it!) and demanded a happier ending. It's really out of character and makes no sense but hey, whatever makes my boy happy.


End file.
